superhero_and_supervilain_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Superman
Superman is a character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is a power user type character. The Man of Steel can attack with his iconic assortment of powers such as heat vision, super strength, flight and more. Biography Born as Kal-El, Superman was birthed on the planet Krypton, however soon after his birth, Krypton was in the process of being destroyed. His parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, in their last act to save him, set their son in an spacepod to escape the dying planet. The last son of Krypton eventually landed safely on Earth, where he was discovered and adopted by the Kents, a Kansas farming couple. He was then given the name Clark Kent. Over time, Clark began to discover his powers, eventually becoming Earth's most powerful hero. Events of Injustice In the Injustice comic Superman is overjoyed, when he hears two heartbeats coming from Lois, indicating she's pregnant. After informing Batman of the good news he discovers that his friend Jimmy was killed while with Lois who was kidnapped. Distressed that he cannot locate her, he goes to Batman who had been investigating the theft of Kryptonite from S.T.A.R. Labs who promptly informs the rest of the League. When Batman finds out it was Joker who kidnapped her and hijacked a submarine along with Harley Quinn, Superman rushes out to open waters, finds the sub and enters it, only to be confronted by none other than Doomsday. But unknown to him as he lifts Doomsday into orbit the other Leagues are informed by the Joker that he laced kryptonite into some fear toxin he stole from Scarecrow, and it revealed that it wasn't Doomsday Superman was lifting into orbit. It was Lois who had a heart monitor attached to her by Joker, that would detornate a nuke inside Metropolis when her heart stops beating. Which it does as Superman watches in horror, as the gas wears off and sees who he really took into orbit. Years later, he rules the world and thinks of bringing order to it in a necessary way with Batman opposing it. During Story Mode this leads Batman to bring in different Justice Leaguers from an alternate past where the bomb never went off due to Green Arrow being dead in their current timeline as his D.N.A. was needed to unlock a Kryptonite weapon to disable Superman. However though Lex Luthor who in this timeline was a double agent working in secret for Batman attempts to use the weapon after setting the Justice League Watchtower on self-destruct to distract Superman long enough, the plan fails. The past Batman realizes they need their Superman to stop this Superman, and succeeds after defeating the present Batman who was in disbelief. After the past Superman defeats Doomsday, the present Superman confronts him, where they exchange their different points of view and the present Superman points out his plan to travel back to the past to reunite with Lois, despite that as the past Superman pointed out, Lois would be horrified just by seeing the man that he has become. After the past Superman defeats him, the present Superman is locked up in a cell that uses special lamps that omit Red Solar Radiation to negate his powers. Superman also serves as the final boss for Classic Battle, where he is sucked and imprisoned into the Phantom Zone when the player defeats him. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Super Speed *Flight *X-Ray and Heat Vision *Ice Breathe *Invulnerability Category:Villain Category:Fanhero12